


Urgency

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [14]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

He could not sleep; his skin crawled with a wild urgency untouched by the weakness that would not allow him to rise from the bed. His head swam with fevered images that made him think he'd broken at last with reality. They had to be dreams, for no one like that beauty, that man could be real. He gazed at the flame in the lamp by his bed. and the vision of blond hair, the blue fire of his eyes, his red, red mouth blazed up bright.

A noise. Louis lifted his head and saw the vision made real.


End file.
